


When The World Goes Dark, I'll Be The Light Protecting You

by HarryftLuke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Alternate Universe - Future, America, American Politics, Ashton Irwin & Harry Styles Friendship, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Barbara palvin - Freeform, Blood and Violence, F/M, Future Fic, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Los Angeles, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Near Future, Niall Horan - Freeform, War, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryftLuke/pseuds/HarryftLuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2050: The United States have been compromised<br/>The greatest country in the world has fallen and the most powerful have been corrupted.  </p><p>Harry is the leader of "The Resistance" but are known as "The Liberals". They rescue innocent people in Los Angeles who are unsafe from the savages who kill the innocent.<br/>But Harry has a mission of his own, he must get to the center of the capital where the leader of the enemy lies and do a suicide mission to save what's left of this nation. </p><p>Bry was a normal 20 year old girl who had a life in the U.S military base with her father. She is well trained in combat and skilled in knowing her guns.<br/>On the outside she is one bad ass bitch who doesn't take shit from anyone, yet all she wants is a normal life again. But when life throws a bombshell at her, she has to suck it up and do what her father couldn't.</p><p>But what will happen when Harry and Bry cross paths? Why are they both willing to risk thier lives to kill the enemy themselves?<br/>And most of all, will love prevail and save them both from a mission that will end them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World Goes Dark, I'll Be The Light Protecting You

In the past, people could go to sleep and not worry about life or death. They worried about the petty things, like forgetting to turn off the lights or worrying about work the next day. Its funny how we take the most simplest things for granted.  
I hold the AK47 in my shaking hands.  
"Im a nervous fucking wreck" I tell myself.  
My dad had once said i should always be aware of my surroundings.  
"There is a risk if you fall asleep" he said, "the slightest sound may be the sound of your death, if hesitant to shoot, you will die."  
We were attacked by a group we knew nothing about, they were able to take down our military, taking down the electricity they needed to communicate with other bases, so we were unable to defend ourselves.  
The downfall has impacted the nation tremendously, people are looting, stealing guns and destroying what is in thier way.  
There are many individuals who kill for fun, but nothing or no one can stop them. The government can't and won't do shit because they are just as vulnerable as us and don't care about anyone but themselves. They rely on the innocent soldiers who are willing to die for the nation and thier familes.  
It's no longer selfish to think about yourself, it's the key to survival.  
If you don't have the street smarts and uncapable to use a simple gun or weapon, you might as well be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a story that I had imagined in my head one day. I haven't seen anything like this (in the fandom) and thought it would be cool to write and experience. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!!


End file.
